Marcas del pasado
by Shazamfan96
Summary: Luego de que Raven se le pasara la mano en una discucion con Chico Bestia, este le enseña a Raven las marcas de un pasado doloroso que lo hace ser como es. Logrando que raven se de cuenta de que Gar no era lo que esperaba. ¿Cambiara la forma de ser de Raven con el joven titan?. Dejen un review, se les agradece. Rating M por si las moscas, nada explicito.


Hola, este es mi primer fic en este fandom y mi segundo en general, espero que la historia sea del agrado de todos y espero con ansias los reviews.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DC comics. Rating M por vocabulario y mención de algunos temas, pero nada explicito.

Marcas del pasado.

Raven se sentía mal, sabía que se había pasado de la raya cuando le grito a Chico Bestia que era un inmaduro estorbo y un bueno para nada, la verdad es que ella ni siquiera pensaba eso del mutante verde. Era cierto que de vez en cuando la sacaba de quicio con sus insistentes bromas en un acto desesperado por hacerla reír, ¿es que acaso su amigo no entendía que le costaba trabajo demostrar sus emociones? Su padre ya no tenía control sobre ella, pero, aun así, se le es difícil abandonar viejas costumbres.

Esa noche Raven no estaba de humor, su té favorito se había acabado, el entrenamiento que Robin los sometió esa mañana y la conversación que tuvo con Starfire, o que más bien Starfire la obligo a escuchar, acerca de su primera noche con Robin que involucraba el acto de " **aparearse** " como lo dijo su amiga de ojos verdes, la habían dejado agotada física y mentalmente, así que cuando Chico Bestia se acercó con un arsenal de chistes nuevos, Raven exploto.

Y ahora se dirigía al cuarto de entrenamiento, donde sabía que su molesto amigo estaría, y es que, desde hace tiempo, Raven descubrió que el mutante siempre iba a ese cuarto a desahogarse, más seguido de lo que creía era posible, Rae sabía que lastimó a su amigo, no necesitaba ser empática para saber que sus palabras afectaron al mimbro más joven del equipo Titan, solo basto ver la expresión del rostro de bestita para darse cuenta de que las palabras le dolieron.

Al llegar a su destino, se encontró con una imagen que la impresiono, en el piso se encontraban sacos para golpear totalmente destruidos, hechos trizas con marcas de garras desgarrando el cuero de los objetos para entrenar, vio trozos de madera destrozados provenientes de los maniquíes de practica que Robin había instalado unos días atrás, pero lo que más la impresiono, fue ver a Chico Bestia con esa expresión en el rostro, una expresión que desconocía en el joven héroe, una expresión casi salvaje. Chico Bestia se encontraba jadiando debido al cansancio y es que han pasado horas desde su desacuerdo con Raven que no notó que casi estaba amaneciendo.

Al sentir la presencia de la empática, Chico Bestia se detuvo de golpe y se volvió hacia la chica.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – pregunto, sus ojos demostraban una frialdad que hizo que la chica se estremeciera

– Vine a ver si estabas bien, llevas aquí toda la noche y pensé en revisar que todo está bien – Raven se maldijo mentalmente porque eso no era lo que le quería decir.

\- ¿Y a ti porque debería interesarte si estoy bien o no? ¿Acaso Robin te envió? – escupió con enojo el chico. – mejor vete, no me interesa si fue Robin o Cy el que te envió, estoy bien, ahora déjame en paz.

La chica estaba sorprendida, esta era la primera vez que su amigo verde le hablaba así, siempre que el chico se dirigía a ella era con cariño y con la intención de buenos amigos, la verdad esto no le gusto, no le gusto para nada.

\- ¡Oye! ¿qué te pasa? – pregunto un poco molesta – solo vine a disculparme, pero sabes que, para que molestarme, eres un inmaduro.

\- ¡SABES QUE! ¡ESTOY HARTO! – grito Chico Bestia, sorprendiendo a la chica de cabello purpura.

\- ¡TÚ! – Raven vio como Chico Bestia se acercaba con aires de enojo, sus manos poseían unas largas garras afiladas que nunca había visto - ¡CREES QUE PUEDES TRATARME COMO QUIERAS, SOLO PORQUE TE CREES MEJOR QUE YO! – el titan verde está furioso con la actitud de su amiga, pero más que todo, está dolido porque, fue la mujer de la cual ha estado enamorado desde que tenía 16 años el que lo lastimó.

\- ¡YO NO ME CREO MEJOR QUE NADIE! – contesto Raven igual de furiosa, al recibir las vibras de ira que Chico Bestia emanaba, eso, y todo lo que paso el día de hoy alimentaron su enojo.

\- ¡CLARO QUE SÍ! – Raven pudo notar como el cuerpo ahora más grande y trabajado del Titan se acercaba más y más, notó como el chico o más bien, hombre era mucho más alto que ella, tanto que debía levantar la mirada para poder ver bien su rostro.

\- ¡TE CREES MEJOR QUE TODOS! ¡LA PERFECTA RAVEN, SIEMPRE SENTRADA Y CALMADA! ¡SIEMPRE ANALÍTICA! – Raven tenía miedo, era la primera vez que ve al payaso del grupo hablarle de esa manera a ella, pero no le iba a demostrárselo, no, no le iba a dar esa satisfacción.

\- ¿¡PERFECTA!? – pregunto - ¡YO NO SOY PERFECTA CHICO BESTIA Y TÚ LO SABES! ¡SABES LO QUE VIVÍ SIENDO LA HIJA DE UN DEMONIO! ¡TÚ SABES LO QU…!

\- ¿¡Y TÚ CREES QUE ERES LA ÚNICA QUE HA SUFRIDO EN LA VIDA! – en ese momento, Chico Bestia se quitó la parte superior de su uniforme, mostrando su torso desnudo, sus abdominales y pectorales marcados hizo que la chica se sonrojara y desviara la mirada hacia el lado contrario.

\- ¡MIRAME! – grito - ¡MIRAME RAVEN! ¡MIRAME Y DIME SI CREES QUE ERES LA ÚNICA QUE HA SUFRIDO EN SU VIDA! -Raven dirigió su mirada al torso desnudo del chico y noto que la mayoría de su piel se encontraba llena de cicatrices, marcas de cuchillos, balas, golpes, inyecciones, todo eso y más maquillaban en cuerpo de Chico Bestia, Raven al ver esto, llevo sus manos a su boca y ahogo un grito, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y tuvo que retener las ganas de vomitar.

Luego, Chico Bestia se dio la vuelta y ella pudo ver su espalda, que aun que ahora este era ancho y fuerte, se encontraba lleno de cicatrices, estos parecían como golpes de látigos. Raven no pudo más y comenzó a llorar libremente, las luces del pasillo empezaron a parpadear y Rae no podía decir ni hacer nada más que seguir llorando al ver el cuerpo de su amigo.

-Yo no soy inmaduro porque no he crecido, es todo lo contrario – ya con la voz más calmada y con la espalda hacia Raven, CB le dijo la verdad de su comportamiento – actuó de esta forma porque cuando era niño me obligaron a crecer, soy así de estúpido porque cada vez que recuerdo todo lo que viví me dan ganas de saltar de la torre y acabar con las pesadillas de una ¡PUTA VEZ!

-Tú no sabes lo que me obligaron a hacer, tú no sabes lo que las personas me hicieron en el nombre de la ciencia – dicho esto, el mutante levanto su brazo izquierdo, enseñándole un número de serie tatuado en la piel – tú no sabes lo que es desear cada mañana que ojala sea el día en el que por fin alguien acabe con mi sufrimiento de una forma u otra – Raven no daba crédito lo que escuchaban sus oídos, este no puede ser el mismo Titan alegre, el que siempre se preocupaba por los demás, el que siempre lucha por pintarle una sonrisa en el rostro de sus compañeros y en especial en ella.

Raven aun no podía decir nada, que podía decirle al hombre verde que pudiera hacerlo sentirse mejor – yo te amaba Raven – no lo podía creer – aun te amo, y me dolió cuando me dijiste esas cosas – Raven sintió como su corazón se estruje para luego romperse con esas palabras – no sabes lo que sentí… lo que se siente que esa persona que tanto amas te desprecie a diario, y aun así trate y trate de al menos ser tu amigo, pero creo que me rindo, tú ganas, desde hoy no te molestare más y tratare de ser más maduro.

-Chico Bestia- Raven se volvió hacia el titan, sus ojos demostraban miedo, miedo de que cometiera alguna estupidez – no te preocupes, acepto tus disculpas y tranquila, no hare ninguna idiotez – como si le leyera la mente, Chico Bestia le respondió para luego irse a preparar para el entrenamiento de ese día ya que ya había amanecido, pero Raven no se movió de ahí, al menos por un tiempo, no pudo borrar la imagen del cuerpo marcado de Chico Bestia, uno marcado por el pasado doloroso que vivió, uno que deseo que nunca hubiera tenido que vivir.

Seis meses después:

Seis meses había transcurrido desde esa noche en el que Garfield le había mostrado sus cicatrices, seies meses en el que Chico Bestia, ahora Changeling, había dejado de comportarse como el payaso del equipo y se había convertido en un héroe digno de admirar, tanto así que Robin, ahora Nightwing, lo nombro segundo al mando luego de que Cyborg dejara el puesto al unirse a la Liga de la Justicia, y vaya que lo tomó en serio, Gar se dedicó a entrenar a los nuevos reclutas, Connor, Cassie, Bart y Tim al punto en el que los chicos ya eran un equipo fuerte. Con el tiempo Dick se fue y se dedicó a ser su propio héroe fuera del manto de Robin y la vigilancia de Batman, después de su no-tan-civil ruptura con Starfire y luego la partida de esta, Nightwing se retiró de los Titanes, dejando el mando a Changeling.

\- Cassie, vamos no seas así, es solo una cita, tú y músculos, solos bajo la luz de la luna – Impulse intentaba convencer a Wonder Girl de salir con Superboy esa noche, con la idea de sacarlos de la torre para así poder traer una chica que conoció en el parque, Robin no se encontraba ya que estaba de visita en Gótica y Raven y Changeling al ser mayores que los demás, los dejaban tranquilos, siempre y cuando no destruyeran la torre.

\- Ya te dije que no Bart, hoy pienso entrenar ya que mañana iré a Londres a visitar a Diana, para su despedida de soltera antes de su boda y no podre entrenar, así que ni lo sueñes – le contesto con una mueca de pocos amigos – además Connor irá a la despedida de soltero de Clark, ¿pensé que irías? tu abuelo estará allí – pregunto.

-Nah, no quiero spoilear el futuro de Superman con su Wonder esposa – Bart al notar a su líder entrar decidió no insistir más, Changeling entro a la sala de estar de la torre, en los años desde que tenía 14 años, había cambiado bastante, su cabello era más largo, su cuerpo era más musculoso y su actitud era más seria, tanto que a Raven no le gustaba, seis meses sin escuchar los malos chistes de Gar que en realidad si eran buenos porque la hacían reír, aunque nunca se lo demostró, seis meses en las que Garfield solo se le acercaba a hablarle de algo referente al equipo o a la misión, Raven extrañaba las atenciones que el chico verde le daba, como cuando le preparaba el té, lastimosamente se dio cuenta tarde de ese detalle, luego de que una mañana que despertó ya no encontró su taza de té humeante que usualmente estaba listo cada mañana y que al preguntarle a Cyborg este le contesto que Chico Bestia no se había levantado esa mañana a hacerle el té como costumbraba hacer desde hace tres años.

Raven de verdad que lo extrañaba y luego de esa noche, luego de ver las marcas de su pasado y saber lo increíble que en realidad es, no pudo evitar enamorarse de él, la pregunta ahora era ¿si él aun sentía lo mismo por ella? Raven con el tiempo no cambio mucho, su estatura era la misma, su cuerpo se desarrolló más de la cuenta, llenando su traje en todas las partes adecuadas y dejo crecer su cabello hasta la parte baja de su espalda, de verdad que era muy hermosa, pero pensaba que no lo suficiente para llamar la atención de su líder y amigo.

-Muy bien equipo, hoy parece ser un día sin crímenes mayores, los crímenes menores están siendo manejados por la policía de Jump City – Gar informaba a sus compañeros de equipo - así que creo que hoy con un patrullaje en pareja bastara y el resto puede dedicarse a descansar, sé que Cass y Connor se irán mañana de fiesta – dijo mirando a ambos héroes, estos confirmando con la cabeza que así seria.

\- ¿Tú no iras? – pregunto Bart a su líder.

\- No, alguien se tiene que quedar a cuidar la ciudad – contesto el hombre verde.

\- Pensé que, como la liga, invito a todo el equipo de los Titanes originales, pensé que ibas a ir – contesto el velocista.

\- Pues no Bart, no tendrás la torre para ti solo – le reprocho su líder – Raven, iras conmigo a patrullar – la chica se sorprendió, Gar nunca le pedía patrullar.

\- Claro – acepto, emocionada, Cassie miro a la empática, conociendo que ella estaba enamorada del líder del equipo.

\- Bien en 30 minutos partimos, prepárate y te veré en la azotea – con eso Garfield se marchó.

Azotea, 4 horas después del patrullaje:

\- ¡EN QUE DEMONIOS PENSABAS! – la empática le gritaba a su líder que se encontraba herido debido a una pelea que tuvo con Adonis.

\- ¡EL IMBÉCIL IBA A MANOSEARTE, QUE QUERIAS QUE HICIERA! – le grito de vuelta el hombre verde.

\- ¡QUE ME DEJARAS DEFENDERME, MIRATE ESTAS HERIDO! – Garfield se encontraba hecho una reverenda mierda, tenía una ceja y el labio partido, en el brazo y la espalda tenía unas cortadas provocadas por las garras de la bestia de Adonis y es que casi siempre que ambos se enfrentan, sus bestias salen a flote y destruyen todo a su paso.

-Estaré bien, malditas garras, estúpido Adonis – Raven se acercó a sanar las heridas de Changeling, pero este no se lo permitió. – Déjalo, me recuperare, no necesito que me sanes – Raven lo miro molesta – ¿Porque no te gusta cuando te ayudo? – Raven miro los ojos de Gar buscando una respuesta.

\- No vale la pena que te lastimes por mí, sé que tomas el dolor de otros y lo haces tuyo, así que no te dejare que lo hagas por mí, yo no importo tanto como tú – esas palabras hicieron que a Raven le temblaran las piernas, en ese momento y sin pensarlo bien, Raven beso a Gar, lo beso como quería hacerlo desde hace meses y lo mejor es que él le correspondía.

\- ¡Te amo idiota! ¡no vuelvas a hacer eso! – Gar al escuchar la confesión de Raven, no pudo evitar sonreír y volver a besarla, pero el dolor de su cuerpo lo hizo separarse de ella.

\- Lo siento – Raven lo guio a una camilla y empezó a limpiar sus heridas y a vendar los cortes de las garras de Adonis.

Esa misma noche, Raven y Garfield hicieron el amor por primera vez, fue increíble, no imagino que sería tan mágico, el mutante fue muy atento con ella, siempre buscando la forma de complacerla y ella siendo más cuidadosa con las heridas de su novio, le devolvió el favor repetidas veces esa noche.

A la mañana siguiente, al despertar, Raven se encontraba en los brazos de Garfield, acostada sobre el pecho desnudo de su amante; utilizando su mano derecha, comenzó a trazar las cicatrices con sus dedos, acto que hizo que el mutante despertara.

-Hola- le sonrío – ¿te diviertes? – la pregunta hace que Raven le enseñe una sonrisa triste. – Lo siento, lamento todo lo malo que te hice – en ese momento sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que Garfield no dejo que derramara, en ese momento él la tomó del rostro y la beso apasionadamente, acariciando el cuerpo desnudo de la chica, logrando que ella soltara un gemido de placer al recordar lo que sucedió anoche.

\- Te amo – Raven abrió los ojos de golpe, al fin sus lágrimas salieron, pero esta vez eran de felicidad, él la amaba, aun la amaba, no estaba segura, aun después de lo que hicieron la noche anterior, pero ahora que él se lo dice no puede evitarlo más.

\- Bart y los chicos se sorprenderán al saber que estamos juntos – dijo Gar – bueno no es que no se lo esperaban, creo que Bart y Tim apostaron con Dick y Vic que tú y yo, bueno, ya sabes – le dijo Raven sonrojada.

Garfield se rio fuertemente del sonrojo de la mujer que amaba, él la abrazo y le susurró al oído – bueno, si más lo recuerdo, yo inicie esa apuesta cuando teníamos 15 años, así que creo que todos me deben mucho dinero.

Raven solo pudo rodar los ojos y besar a su novio feliz de al fin tenerlo en su cama, definitivamente retomaría lo que hicieron anoche.

FIN.

Bueno, este es el fin de la historia, siento que Raven me quedo OC pero bueno, es un fic, déjenme saber si les gusto con unos reviews, por favor díganme en que debo mejorar, y dependiendo en cómo es recibida esta historia, tal vez la traduzca al inglés. ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
